Irresistibility
by BLATTY
Summary: Short drabble of nothingness that i quickly wrote... but um this is what happens when Pony takes cologne from a mysterious guy that makes him irresistable...to everyone


Hehe hello everyone. I am aware I'm supposed to be updating I Don't Remember. but I'm not gunna at this exact moment cuz theres only ten minutes till american idol. but he's a short drabble I'll post later when its done. something stupid I thought up in math class lol. all disclaimers apply. oh and everyone's alive.  
  
PONY'S POV  
  
I was walked out of the school and started home. Two-bit had to stay after for detention and I didn't feel like waiting so I decided to walk. Besides I was kind of down. A really cute girl had just turned me down.  
  
"Why do I have to be smart, younger than everybody else and a greaser? My love life is hopeless." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the street.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and no one was there so I kept walking. This time I was sure I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and yelled. "OKAY WHO'S THERE?" I figured it was either a soc ready to pound on me or one of the guys giving me a hard time. I hoped it was the latter.  
  
A dark and mysterious figure popped out behind me. "Who are you?"  
  
He was dressed all in black with a long beard. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Austin von Blatenzuk. And I hale from Trent. I've have come a long way to see you."  
  
I was puzzled. What did this guy want from me? I guess he could tell from the puzzled look on my face because he answered my question. "I go wherever I am needed. I am aware that you are having some problems with your love life."  
  
I was really confused now. "How did you know? Who put you up to this?"  
  
"No one put me up to this Ponyboy. I told you I know all." He held out a small cologne bottle. "Spray this on yourself and you will become completely irresistible." With that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
  
I looked at the bottle in my hands. "WAIT. COME BACK!" I looked around but he was gone.  
  
I put it in my pocket and continued walking shaking my head. I could have sworn I heard cackling but I shook it off and kept walking.  
  
Before I knew it I had walked into soc territory. Oh boy I thought. I heard a group coming from around the corner and I was about to run and hide but I realized it was girls. I walked by with a smile and one got a bunch of dirty looks. One even yelled out "Go back home grease!"  
  
I walked away kind of discouraged at first but then I remember the cologne. What could it hurt? I dabbed a little bit on and before I knew it the girls had all run back.  
  
One really tall pretty blonde came right up to me. "Wow your cute!"  
  
Then another one slapped her. "Back off he's mine!" Wow this stuff really worked. Before I knew it there was a big mess of soc girls fighting over each other. FOR ME! Wow.  
  
I laughed. "Calm down ladies. There's enough of me to go around." There's something I never thought I'd say.  
  
I sat down on a bench and so did all the girls. They just sat staring at me, occasionally sighing. Wow this was weird.  
  
One started stroking my arm and I knew my ears were bright red. They didn't seem to notice. All of a sudden I heard a car and I saw a group of socs get out. Worse yet the boyfriends. Uh-oh.  
  
"Hey grease, what are you doing with our girls?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. "I -uh." They walked closer and I was sure I was going to get the stuffing beat out of me.  
  
But then I saw them kind of soften their expressions. One stepped forward. "I think what my friend here meant was why is someone so dreamy as you settling for these ladies."  
  
Uh-oh. Maybe this was some kind of cruel joke. "Pa. pardon?"  
  
One of the guys came over to me and put his arm around me. "What do you say we lose all these losers and go somewhere alone?" My face just dropped. What was going on?  
  
I shook free of the arm and started running. I looked behind me as I ran and both the soc guys and girls were chasing me yelling "WAIT!" and "COME BACK!" It's a good thing I was a track star. I ran all the way to greaser territory. I still had the crowd behind me though. A few more people had joined in as well.  
  
I saw Dally and Tim not too far down so I ran up to them. "YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME!!"  
  
Dally and Tim both looked confused. Tim spoke up first. "Okay calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
I pointed to the crowd chasing after me. They were almost up to us.  
  
Tim laughed. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it."  
  
Dally smiled. "We'll take care of it kid."  
  
Dally walked over to the crowd. "BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!!"  
  
Tim quickly spoke up. "OH NO HE'S NOT!!!"  
  
While they started duking it out I continued to run. I ran all the way until I got to the DX. I ran in the door and pushed against it. "SODA, SODA! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"  
  
Steve was behind the counter and Johnny and Two-bit were sitting at a table. They all got up.  
  
Steve spoke up first. "He's working on a car. What's wrong?"  
  
I was out of breath but I managed to get it out. "THIS CROWD IS CHASING ME AND THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND DALLY AND TIM AND SOCS AND KIDS AND GROWN UPS AND EVERYONE!!!"  
  
Two-bit came over. "Okay. Calm down." He pushed a chair under the door and put the lock on."  
  
Johnny quickly came over next. "What's going on Pony. And why'd you leave school in such a hurry. I was worried."  
  
"I don't know! I put on this cologne and now no one can resist me!"  
  
Steve grinned at me and came and rubbed my shoulder. "Who could blame them?"  
  
NO! No. "NOT YOU GUYS TOO!"  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Sorry but we're not the one out there flaunting it all and making it impossible to resist them." No this isn't happening. I thought to myself as suddenly the door was broken down. The huge mob that had tripled in size came barging through the door. They swarmed me as I moved closer and closer to the wall. They were edging nearer and nearer as they chanted. "PO-NY. PO-NY." I continued to back away when I saw the guy who had given me the cologne immerge from the crowd.  
  
I yelled as loud as I could even though he was right next to me. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
He gave me an evil grin. "I told you it'd make you irresistible. And that you now are. BWA-HAHA HAHAHA!!!" He cackled then disappeared once again into a cloud of smoke.  
  
Right when I was about to get eaten by the crowd I heard Soda's voice from behind me. "PONY. HEY PONY."  
  
I blinked open my eyes and saw Soda standing over top of me. "PONY WAKE UP."  
  
I stretched. "I'm awake."  
  
Soda grinned. "Good you were having a nightmare. Besides its time to get ready for school."  
  
I got out of bed and started walking out of our room. "Soda you should have seen it. It was awful."  
  
I heard a low murmur that sounded like it was coming from outside. "What's that?"  
  
Soda shrugged so I went to the door and opened it. There was a huge crowd on out front lawn. Suddenly some girl pointed and shrieked. "LOOK THERE HE IS." And then fainted onto the ground. The crowd started nearing and I realized it wasn't a nightmare. It was really happening. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Lol okie that's all. lol sorry I know its messed and I doubt anyone read it but review if ya want.lol thanks 


End file.
